


We Must Be Killers

by jacyevans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacyevans/pseuds/jacyevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for thatworldinverted's fantastic fic, <i>a fable of some sort</i>, a Derek/Stiles serial killer soulmates AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Must Be Killers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatworldinverted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a fable of some sort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790089) by [thatworldinverted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/pseuds/thatworldinverted). 



> thatworldinverted's absolutely stellar fic is gritty and terrifying and seriously, seriously dark. Should you decide to read, **_please_** heed the warnings.
> 
> Happy belated birthday, twi! <3

[download](https://www.mediafire.com/?q4omc1n1sensne5) | [listen](http://8tracks.com/jacyevans/we-must-be-killers/)

_Stiles isn’t stupid. He knows something’s wrong with him, something rotten at the core like an apple in a fairytale.  
He just doesn’t care. Not as long as he has Derek, as long as he can look up from the knife and the steel table and meet wolf-bright eyes and red-tipped claws._  
  
---  
  
**The Devil Within** \- Digital Daggers  
Seeping through the cracks  
I’m the poison in your bones 

| 

**Bad Moon Rising** \- Mourning Ritual  
Hope you got your things together  
Hope you are quite prepared to die   
  
**I Know I'm A Wolf** \- Young Heretics  
Rabbit, my claws are down so don't be afraid  
I can keep you warm as long as you just try to be brave 

| 

**Eyes On Fire** \- Blue Foundation  
Eyes on fire, your spine is ablaze  
Felling any foe with my gaze   
  
**Blood of Me** \- Heather Nova  
You're the blood of me, you're the truth that hurts  
You're the memory, you're the drug that works 

| 

**Rev 22:20 (Dry Martini Mix)** \- Puscifer  
Don't be aroused by my confession  
Unless you don't give a good goddamn about redemption   
  
**My Sweet Prince** \- Placebo  
Never thought I'd get any higher  
Never thought you'd fuck with my brain 

| 

**Black Black Heart (Slow Version)** \- David Usher  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
  
**Climbing Up the Walls** \- Radiohead  
Do not cry out or hit the alarm  
You know we're friends 'til we die 

| 

**My Little Box** \- John Frizzell  
In the darkness that surrounds me  
I see my own special hell   
  
**We Must Be Killers** \- Mikky Ekko  
We must be killers, children of the wild ones  
Killers, where we got left to run? 

| 

**The Lion and the Wolf** \- Thrice  
The lion's claws are sharpened for war  
The wolf's teeth are red 


End file.
